Боевой дроид B1
*Оружейные Цеха БактоидStar Wars Character Encyclopedia |line=Боевой дроид серии B |model=Боевой дроид B1 |class=Боевой дроид |length= |width= |height=1,91 метра |mass=65 килограммStar Wars: The Clone Wars: Head-to-Head |gender=Запрограммированный мужской |sensor= |armament= * Бластерная винтовка E-5Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза * Бластерный пистолетStar Wars: Battlefront II * Снайперская бластерная винтовка * Ракетная установка * Термальные детонаторы |equipment= |era= |affiliation=*Торговая Федерация * ТехносоюзЗвёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов * Конфедерация независимых систем ** Сепаратистская армия дроидов * Индустрии Джеонозиса * Сепаратистское сопротивление ** Армия Гизора Деллсо * Галактическая ИмперияDark Times—Fire Carrier 1 * Чёрное СолнцеStar Wars Galaxies }} Боевые дроиды B1 ( ), они же стандартные боевые дроиды и жестянки«Звёздные войны: Повстанцы» — «Последняя битва» ( ) составляли основу армии дроидов Торговой федерации. После присоединения Торговой федерации к Конфедерации независимых систем они стали основной частью Сепаратистской армии дроидов. Дроиды серии B1 были специально разработаны для дешевого конвейерного производства. Другие модели, такие как дройдеки, боевые супердроиды B2 и боевые дроиды серии OOM, были более дорогими и имели лучшее снаряжение. Характеристики Дизайн Дроиды серии B1 внешне схожи со скелетами неймодианцев. Это было сделано с целью устрашения армии соперника. Если мёртвого неймодианца не похоронить и не сжечь, ткани его мозга ссыхались в небольшой мешочек под черепом, а безносое лицо вытягивалось и принимало характерную форму. Эти черты мертвого тела и определили дизайн дроидов. thumb|left|210px|Принципиальная схема боевого дроида B1 Первоначально мощного вычислительного устройства у дроида не было, однако в голове у него помещалось чуть больше, чем в простом чувствительном приемном устройстве. Небольшие процессоры отвечали за движения и большинство принимаемых сенсорных данных, которые они передавали на центральный компьютер. Голова дроида была оснащена вокабулятором, который позволял ему говорить. Во время битвы за Набу среди отдельных дроидов голос мог различаться, однако после начала Войн клонов была проведена полная стандартизация, и голоса всех дроидов стали одинаковыми. Кроме того, сепаратистские инженеры существенно улучшили системы управления дроидами: отныне станции управления присутствовали на всех кораблях флота и занимали меньше места. Также В1 получили искусственный интеллект и более совершенный компьютерный процессор, что позволило им действовать и без станции управления. Приёмник дистанционного управления, вероятнее всего, находился не в голове дроида (тело дроида B1 с головой C-3PO вело себя как типичный B1, C-3PO не мог противостоять дистанционному управлению). Тактика боя B1 обычно полностью подконтрольны центральному компьютеру, находящемуся на удаленном космическом корабле или в другом хорошо защищенном месте, и не способны реагировать на неожиданные события и учиться на приобретаемом боевом опыте. Низкий уровень искусственного интеллекта являлся также причиной их плохой меткости. Уничтожение центрального компьютера ведет к полному отключению, как это случилось в битве за Набу, когда Энакин Скайуокер уничтожил корабль управления дроидами. Монументальное поражение на Набу усилило интерес к независимым боевым дроидам. 280px|thumb|Дроиды серии B1 развертываются для сражения на равнине Набу Дроиды были довольно слабы в одиночку, но представляли из себя грозную силу, когда группировались в отряды или армии. Также они использовали скоростные транспорты и танки поддержки. Однако большинство дроидов B1 не умели стратегически мыслить и потому без участия более мощных аналогов часто проигрывали. Для того, чтобы дроидов было легче хранить и транспортировать, они были сконструированы так, что могли складываться и при этом занимать минимальный объем. В сложенной конфигурации 112 дроидов могли уместиться на специальной стойке в боевой машине MTT. Во время сражений боевые дроиды чаще всего использовали бластерные винтовки Е-5, бластерные пистолеты и детонаторы. Для того, чтобы вывести из строя дроида B1, во время Войн клонов солдаты-клоны старались целиться в сочленения ног, туловища и рук. После уничтожения Совета сепаратистов на Мустафаре практически все дроиды были деактивированы. Разновидности thumb|150px|Боевой дроид B1. Кроме дроидов-солдат В1 производились также и другие виды дроидов этой серии. Каждый из типов дроидов имел особую маркировку в виде отметок, расположенных на различных частях корпуса. * Дроид-командир * Дроид-охранник * Дроид-пилот * Дроид-водитель * Дроид-коммандос * Дроид-убийца * Дроид-инженер * Ударный дроид * Ракетный дроид * Пожарный дроид * Воздушный дроид Появления * Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds * Под покровом лжи * * Star Wars: Starfighter * Star Wars: Obi-Wan * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза / comic / novel / junior novel / video game * Star Wars Episode I: Watch Out, Jar Jar! * «Конец игры» * Star Wars: Episode I Obi-Wan's Adventures * Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles * Star Wars: Battlefront * Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi * Kinect Star Wars * Star Wars: Republic Commando * Star Wars: Republic 22: Twilight, Part 4 * Планета-бродяга * Outbound Flight * Star Wars: Jango Fett * Starfighter: Crossbones * Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter * Боба Фетт: Сражаться, чтобы выжить * Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов / comic / novel / junior novel * Орудия войны * Star Wars: Battlefront * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game * Республиканские коммандос: Огневой контакт * Боба Фетт: Перекрёстный огонь * Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino * Боба Фетт: Загнанный * Odds * The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff * Джедай: Мейс Винду * * * * * * * * * * ''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * * Войны клонов: В тени * * * Фильм Звёздные войны: Войны клонов / novel * Star Wars: The Clone Wars 3: Slaves of the Republic — Chapter 3: The Depths of Zygerria * Star Wars: The Clone Wars 6: Slaves of the Republic — Chapter 6: Escape from Kadavo * Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: На службе Республике * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels * The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion * * Войны клонов: Прелюдия * Войны клонов: Падение Фоллина * * * Войны клонов: Пленных не брать * * * * * * * * Войны клонов: Грёзы генерала Гривуса * * Войны клонов: Приманка * * Войны клонов: Головоломка * * * * * Войны клонов: Долина * * * * Войны клонов: Затишье * * Войны клонов: Баллада о Чаме Синдулле * * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance * * * * * Air Strike * Войны клонов: Доверься инстинкту * * The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation * * Войны клонов: Приглашение * Войны клонов: Охота на охотников, часть 1 * Gunship Over Florrum * Войны клонов: Охота на охотников, часть 2 * Swamp Station Sweep * Войны клонов: Охота на охотников, часть 3 * Star Wars: The Clone Wars 7: In Service of the Republic, Part 1 * Star Wars: The Clone Wars 8: In Service of the Republic, Part 2 * Star Wars: The Clone Wars 9: In Service of the Republic, Part 3 * * * * * * * * * * * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Colossus of Destiny * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Enemy Within * * * * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters * * * * * * * * * * * * * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Starcrusher Trap * Only the Force * Джедай: Шаак Ти * * * * * * * * * * * * * Герой Картао * Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо * * Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim * Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines * Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends * * Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines * Star Wars: Republic 67: Forever Young * Звёздные войны: Генерал Гривус * * * Звёздные войны: Одержимость * Боба Фетт: Новая угроза * Боба Фетт: Погоня * * * * * Routine Valor * Brothers in Arms * Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 66 * Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron * Reversal of Fortune * Лабиринт зла * * * * * * Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов / comic / novel / junior novel / video game * * Звёздные войны. Республика: Скрытый враг * Звёздные войны. Республика: В неизвестность * Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера * Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена: Параллели * Evasive Action: End Game * Последний из джедаев: Против Империи * Роман Сила необузданная * ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic * Star Tours: The Adventures Continue * * * Oh!! Jawajawa * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike * Star Wars: Empire 30: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 2 * Star Wars: Empire 33: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 4 * * Star Wars: Demolition * * Star Wars: Chewbacca 4 }} Неканоничные появления * LEGO Star Wars: The Phantom Menace * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission * Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center * * Kowakian Monkey-Lizard * Giant spiders are awesome * Always count your clones before take-off * Orders are orders * Sith make the best pancakes * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' video game * ''LEGO Star Wars: Microfighters'' video game * Path of the Jedi * LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick * LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace * Star Wars: Republic Commando: Order 66 * * Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron Примечания и сноски }} Внешние ссылки * * * Категория:Боевые дроиды Категория:Боевые дроиды серии B Категория:Продукция «Боевых автоматов Бактоид» Категория:Запрограммированные как мужчины